The World Ends With Us
by Wingsoflight13
Summary: This is truly how the adventure beings! Leading into KH DDD and XCA stories in the future!


Week 1 Day 1

I woke up in the middle of a city. All I remember is protecting this orange hair kid and

falling asleep. When I searched my pockets and found out that my necklace was replaced by this pin with a skull icon. I gave it quick toss in the air, but when I caught it I started hearing other voices in my head and everything turn blue.

"What in the world was that?!" I wondered 'I have no idea what that was...' I toss it into the air again to see if that was the cause. The same thing happened again. 'Ok... I can read minds. Anything new?' I asked myself. That is when I got a text. "Well I did ask." I checked my phone.

Reach Ten-Four

Form pact with a special partner

Time limit 30 minutes

Fail and face erasure

"Huh... Delete." I deleted the text and closed out the app. Then it reappeared with an additional message

P.S. You are a special partner reach Ten-Four... If you can

Then my it felt like my was stabbed by a knife I looked down at my hand which had a

timer counting down. Then these red symbols picked up everyone and started spitting out frogs.

"Frogs ain't that bad I guess." I walk to them and try to pet one when they started attacking me. "Ow! Screw you frogs, I out of here!" I yelled running in a random direction because I don't know this strange place. Running down the street I saw a pillar of light and ran towards it thinking 'What have I got to lose.' Considering that people were either walking pass it or disappearing out of thin air was all the more reason to go check it out. I rushed toward the pillar when first it disappears then an invisible wall appears and I run smack right into it." Ow! What the-" I touched the wall "Well considering what has happened today... I'm not surprised." I said toward the big building standing before me. I looked down at my hand seeing that there was a black star on the back of my hand with a white outlining. "Just don't care anymore. I want answers at this point!" I shouted

"I'm with you on that." A boy's voice appears behind me. I look back, I see a boy with

orange hair and a girl with pink hair, and both of them are the and they are the most skinny people I ever seen "Let me see your hand." I gave him my hand and he pulled out his phone. "I thought so. Form a pact with us if you want to live." He said

"I guess so." As soon as I finished my sentence a pillar of light appeared surrounding

the three of us. "What the... What just happened!?" I was so confused and puzzled I guess they was the cause of the pillar of light. That when this voice of a woman's laughter rang throughout the air. Then the red symbols reappeared and started spitting even more frogs.

"Why frogs!" I shouted 'I come to hate these damn frogs in the past couple of minutes. They hurt!'

"Alright you two focus your thoughts on each of us!" The girl said

"What! Why do we want to do that?!" I said. The boy just kind of agreed and touched a

pin and shot flame from his hand. There just me standing there shocked at his powers I searched in my pocket realizing that there is something in there. I pulled a black pin with a grayish backwards "C" on it. Kind of going with flow, I get myself dragged into the battle and my arm started moving on its own slashing away at the enemy with a blade made light or something while it was being burned by Orange. It disappear in thin air after a few hits leaving behind nothing. Then I saw a bigger red symbol coming towards us.

"Hey Stalker, other kid. Try not to get killed." He said as the symbol transformed into a bear with two frogs. After a while the bear and the others disappeared leaving behind a pin with a red gem in the center.

"Why... what the hell just happened!" I shouted. I tried to calm down "First off who are

you two, and second of all how were you doing that with a pin?" I was so confused with everything that just happened. Nothing is believable right now but I decided to go ahead and accept reality are now so I can get some answers out of this two.

"I'm Shiki." She said cheerfully. She looked at the boy who was standing there with his headphones on looking away. She started to get mad and puff up her cheeks. She was about to hit him when I stepped in.

"Hey." I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention and save his head from getting hit. He turned his head around slowly and looked back at me. I could see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to be here at all. He was just like me, alone and with no one to trust but yourself. I feel like he the only one I can truly respect in this game. "Hey do you mind telling me your name?" I asked 'If all goes well with this he's going to be a great partner and friend.' I thought 'Plus I got to find out where he got those headphones at. They look epic!'

"Neku sakuraba". he plainly stated

'Neku…. Sakuraba… interesting name. I'm guessing you're a local in this city?" I happy that this boy is alive and whatnot but if I going to get out of here we need to team up…. as much as I love working with people I don't know. *Sigh* get used to these two people Dorien. They're your ticket to freedom.

"Dor… Xero… Xero my name." I don't trust them yet with my true name. Just not yet that is, I'll wait until we finish this game to tell them.

"Glad to meet you Xero!" Shiki cheerful clutched the stuffed doll in her arms and started smiling at me.

I learned their names Neku and Shiki the two people that are teamed up with me in this

so called "Reaper's Game". Neku is about as clueless as me and Shiki seems like she has been here before. But if I'm going to win this game I better step up my "A" game. I took a string from Shiki and tied the pin on as a bracelet just so I don't lose it. Then I held up the same pin I used in the battle seeing if there was a name for this. "Shockwave" it said. All I know is that me and this pin are going places and it's going to help me. I fixed my headphones and started talking to my two partners.


End file.
